


Misty Watercolored Memories

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be hard as a teen, but sometimes it gets better....... it's up to you and those who intervene when it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Watercolored Memories

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" Adam sobbed as he ran through the woods aimlessly until he collapsed on a tree trunk with his head buried in his hands. "Why can't they just leave me alone?!"

"Are you okay, bud?" The voice behind him startled him almost as much as the hand on his shoulder.

Adam jumped to his feet expecting to see his tormentors but instead seeing the tall, handsome Brit who was someone famous but he didn't know why. He thought he was some soccer player running a clinic on the camp grounds. The fields were on the opposite end of the property from the theater and art buildings, but some of the more obnoxious jocks were willing to make the trip just to harrass the theater geeks, himself included. Today as he was sitting by the lake rehearsing his lines, 5 of them crept up behind him, shoving him onto the ground then standing over him, calling him names, shoving him back down every time he attempted to stand. He was tall for his age, 16, but there were too many of them and he was their sole focus. Finally, after a terrifying and degrading 5 minutes, one of them grabbed his script, through it into the lake, and with a parting kick at his prone figure, they sauntered back into the woods laughing and giving one another high-fives for the stellar behavior they had exhibited. That was when Adam took off along the shoreline needing to put as much distance between himself and the camp as possible.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Well, obviously something happened. Did it have anything to do with those boys heading back to the soccer fields?"

Adam looked up nervously knowing this guy was one of "them," the enemy, the antithesis of everything he was. He had been dealing with homophobic behavior since 8th grade, not as blatant as it was at camp, but there none the less. Because he was a singer and actor in local productions as well as at school, he was given a pass by most other students, but that was there, some place where he had a home to return to and parents to reassure him even if they didn't know the particulars of what had stressed him out that day. Here he was alone, which was bad enough, but he was also supposed to be a leader, someone to help and guide the younger kids. Instead, here he was, cowering in the bushes wanting nothing more than for these 2 weeks to be over.

His mom had meant well. All Jewish kids, she had explained, go to camp. She herself had gone every summer from age 8 to 18, by which time she was a counselor. She would have gone longer if she hadn't met Adam's dad and chosen to keep herself occupied with him, a summer job, and a few summer classes. But that was her, not her red-haired, insecure, gay son. He hadn't really told anyone he was gay, but he was sure they knew, sure everyone knew. Now here he was, trapped for another week, until this nightmare was over.

"I'm fine, sir." Adam looked the other man straight in the eye. "Just homesick."

"Fine, if that's your story and you're sticking to it," the man smiled at him. "I'm David. I'm here teaching soccer. I don't believe I've seen you on the field."

Adam snorted at the thought. "No, sir. I'm not exactly the jock type. More theater and music. I like to sing, not play soccer."

"Are you any good?" David asked as he bumped Adam's hip as a hint to move over and make room.

"I guess. It's what I do."

"Well, lots of kids play sports and it's what they do but they do it badly."

"No, I don't do it badly."

"So, why were those guys bothering you? That's what happened, right?"

Adam's eyes started tearing up again. "They just need to prove they're tough, I guess, and we seem to be who they use as targets."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Theater kids. You know, the geeks, the outcasts, the queers! Me in particular because I had the audacity to stand up to them a few days ago when they were picking on some of the littler guys."

"Ohhhh, 'audacity,' huh?" and he laughed. "Big words for a teenager. Are you smart, too?"

"As long as it doesn't involve numbers or formulas I do okay. My brain doesn't process technical stuff too well unless it has to do with electronics that dispense music or videos."

"You okay now? Wanna head back?" David asked as he put his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Not yet. I just need some time."

"Come on, I'll walk with you. There's something you might like a little further into the woods."

They walked until they reached a clearing and when Adam looked up, a beautiful, crystal clear waterfall cascaded into an ice cold pond.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous. How did you know this was here? I love it!"

"Come on, let's take a swim."

Adam backed up. "I can't. I don't have a bathing suit."

"It's just us guys, wear your skivvies."

"Skivvies?"

"Underwear."

"No, really, I can't." Adam backed away from the pond.

David looked at him strangely. "I don't bite, you know. How about if you hang out while I take a dip. My mom told me never to swim without a buddy handy to save me if I go down for the third time."

Adam smiled. "I guess I can do that," but his smile faltered as David stripped to his briefs and jumped in, screaming when he hit the freezing water.

"Shit, shit, shit. My balls just migrated into my stomach. Oh, sorry, not used to hanging out with kids."

"I'm not a kid."

"Good, then I don't have to worry about telling you this is the coldest fucking water I have ever been in."

Adam watched as David's muscled body stroked through the water. It looked so inviting. "I see you wanting to jump in. You know what one of my sponsors says, 'Just Do It.'"

"Nike's one of your sponsors? Who the hell are you?"

"Beckham, David Beckham. No? Nothing? I can see the blank look on your face. Hmmm, so not much of a sports fan, huh."

"I think I've heard of you, but no, not much of a sports fan. Soccer, right?"

"Yep, soccer. Been doing it my whole life."

"I've been doing theater my whole life. At least it seems like it. Since I was 8."

"Well, then, if you're still doing it, you must be very good. If not, you would have quit."

"Yeah, like I quit soccer. I played for 3 days, three painful, humiliating days before my dad finally realized it just wasn't going to work."

"Was he mad?"

"No, he was cool. He pretty much knows who I am and just goes with it. My brother's the normal one. He doesn't disappoint."

"And who are you?"

Adam blushed. "I'm still figuring that out."

"Okay, enough. Get your ass in this water. I can see you want to and if you don't do it now, you'll come back alone and if you drown here all by yourself it will make me feel guilty."

"We can't have that. Go swim, I'll be in in a minute."

As soon as David turned away, Adam removed his cargo pants and slid into the water. The squeal made the older man turn around. "See, you're adventurous after all."

The men paddled around for a while, talking about the camp, about the upcoming show Adam's troup was going to put on but which David would miss because he was leaving the next day, and about their families, which oddly enough were similar in their beliefs and faith in their sons. When David got closer and put a comradely arm over Adam's shoulders, he felt Adam shudder and shirk away.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't be so tense. Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you gay?"

Adam's face stained crimson but he looked into the eyes just a foot from his. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"I guess I am. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I don't even know you."

"Sometimes it's easier with someone you don't know. I'll never see you again after today, so no harm, no foul, right?"

Adam relaxed a little. "Well, I seem to like boys a lot more than girls. I like both just fine, actually, even like kissing the girls in productions, but, you know, not to date or do anything with."

"Do what?"

"You know, stuff."

"So you've never experimented with a boy or a girl?"

"No! How would I do that without humiliating myself because I'm so stupid?"

"Being inexperienced isn't the same as being stupid, bud. See, I had an advantage. I went to boarding school, a boys' boarding school. You've heard about English boarding schools, haven't you? No? I can see by the look on your face that you haven't. Ha! Well, they are a hotbed of experimenation. Sometimes instead of listening to your roommates jerking off, you just join the party and pick up a few pointers."

"You're lying," Adam snickered.

"Actually, I'm very serious. By the time you're 15 or so, you've figured out what and who you like, and it's off to more specific investigation."

"You make it sound so natural."

"It is. You know, the birds and the bees but with visual aids."

"I don't even think anyone else at my school is gay. I'm probably the only one."

"You are definitely not the only one, but I understand you can't just put a sign on the bulletin board asking for sign ups. You Yanks, everything has to be so complicated and restrictive. So you've never even had a hand job or a blowjob?"

"Of course not!" Adam sputtered.

David laughed at the outrage. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, so you're jail bait."

Adam smiled. "I've not exactly had to fight off potential offenders. Freckled redheads aren't at the top of most seducer's lists."

"Don't sell yourself short, Adam. You'll be a killer once you grow up. Those blue eyes will have the ladies, I mean the guys, standing in line. Lift a few weights, build up those arms, jog a little to increase your endurance... everyone loves a man with endurance, and you'll have to fight off the suitors."

Adam's head hung down, "Wish I could believe that."

David took the hunched shoulders and turned Adam to face him. "Believe it!"

Adam's head shot up and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed David on the lips. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to to that. I have to get back, let me go."

"Hey. Hey!! Stop! Settle down. No big deal. Like I said, I've kissed guys before so it's not like I worry about boy cooties. No smile, huh? Come here," and David pulled Adam into a hug. "It's going to be fine, kid. Just take a deep breath. No, stop pulling away. You need to chill."

Finally Adam felt himself relax, but he also felt himself getting hard. There was no way David didn't feel it, too. "I need to get out of the water."

"No, you're fine right here. Be still."

David reached between them then into Adam's briefs, looking into his eyes to see the reaction and seeing tentative approval. "Just stay right here. If you want me to stop, tell me."

Adam definitely didn't want him to stop. His breath hitched as David stroked him, made him harder.

"Pretty impressive, bud. Anyone know what you're packing down here?"

Adam grinned, leaning into the body in front of him, moaning as David continued a rhythmic stroking. It only took a moment for Adam to stiffen then collapse onto David, breathing heavy after his release.

"Come on, let's get out of this freezing water," David whispered. "You okay?"

All Adam could do was nod and let himself be led out of the clearing to a shaded area overed with pine needles. There, David laid him down, scooting in beside him, pulling him close. "You cold? Come on, let's generate a little body heat here."

For 10 minutes they just lay there, no one talking. When David's hand started to trace up Adam's chest, he heard another groan of pleasure. "Want a little more?"

"Oh, yes," was exactly the answer he had expected. "I love you touching me."

"Let's get this wet underwear off. Stay here a minute while I get our clothes. You need to put a shirt on so you quit shaking."

"I don't think that's why I'm shaking."

"Aha, he's feeling feisty. Good. Be still."

The dry shirt did feel good and Adam didn't ask where his cargo pants were, but instead snuggled closer when David laid back down and continued to caress his body then follow his fingers with his lips. Adam bolted up, then laid back down when David looked at him and put a hand on his chest. "Should I stop?"

"No."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, jail bait?"

"It feels incredible."

The words were barely out of his mouth when David slithered down, tracing the fine line of golden hair, and took Adam's cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit! Fuck!" Adam cried as he tried both to roll away and to roll toward the feeling. David was looking at him as he swallowed Adam and tongued him mercilessly. "I'm gonna come, let me go," but David didn't. He sucked and swallowed until Adam was empty and shaking then moved up to hold onto the tearful boy.

"So much for endurance," he whispered through the red strands engulfing the boy's ears. "I loved your enthusiasm, much more fun than endurance."

It took a few minutes but finally Adam's hand slid between them, feeling David's erection. "What about you?"

"Yeah, what about me? You don't have to do anything, but you might want a few pointers while I'm here. You game?"

"Absolutely," came the confident replay. "Absofuckinlutely. And did I tell you that I'm more of an on the job learner? Books, not so much."

He kissed his mentor passionately on the mouth, tongues darting in and out gently but firmly. When all that David could see was the top of the red head moving down his body, it was his turn to sigh and grab a handful. "No hurry, bud, no hurry."

Adam licked around David's cock, not quite sure where to begin, but an encouraging smile gave him confidence. "Like this?" he asked as he nibbled at the head then laughed when the only response was a groan. "You can pull my hair if I do something wrong or if you want me somewhere else. But this is nice."

"You're a fuckin' natural at this, boy. Don't worry, if I feel the need to give you notes, I won't be bashful."

When Adam felt his partner stiffen and his hips rise up off the ground, he fought the urge to pull away and instead stayed his ground, swallowing most of the cum with only a little of it finding its way down his chin. "Do I taste this good?" he smiled.

David yanked him up roughly. "You are amazing! Don't you ever let anyone tell you any differently. Jesus! That couldn't have been the first blowjob you ever gave," but the look on Adam's face told him it was. "Yep, a fuckin' natural. You are going to make lots of men very, very happy, bud. I decided I was straight when I was 15 but I forgot how good a real blowjob feels. Girls are such martyrs when they give one that it takes away the fun. And did you have fun?"

"It was awesome. Thank you. Thank you for all of it. Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

The deep chuckle made Adam laugh in return. "I guess we aren't going steady then?"

"You are a smart ass, aren't you? One blowjob and you think you own the world."

"I feel like I do."

"Good, you should. Now, sorry to break this up, really sorry, actually, but someone is sure to have missed one of us by now. And one more thing, if any of those cretins come back, and they probably will, pick the biggest one and shove back. Get up in his face, stand tall as you can, face to face, chest to chest and shove back. If that doesn't work, run like hell!!"

They got up laughing, putting on their pants, not sure what to do with the wet underwear so they buried them in the leaves and pine needles. "Hope you brought extras."

"Are you kidding. Remember, my mom is Jewish. I have enough clean underwear to suit up the entire theater department."

Before they cleared the woods, David pulled Adam toward him. "You're a great kid. I hope this whole thing was good for you. I'll probably never see you again, but I won't ever forget you, okay? And you're not allowed to forget me. First blowjobs are supposed to be memorable. And look for my name in the sports page, whether you want to read it or not. I'm gonna be a superstar."

When they reached Adam's cabin they parted ways, David waving over his shoulder as he headed toward the jock encampment. It had been a good day.

 

12 YEARS LATER

 

http://youtu.be/mT9QGodjDDU

Adam laughed to himself when the interviewer brought up David. "I wouldn't kick him out of my bed," was his glib answer. And it was the truth. Now he had a type, and David wasn't it, but never over the last 12 years had the memory of their encounter in the woods faded. He didn't think of it often, but when he did, it made him smile. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had been a life changing experience. Now he was  
Adam Fucking Lambert, king of the gays, and living every moment of his life to the fullest, thanks in part to a straight dude. Amazing.

 

NEW YORK FASHION WEEK

 

It was friggin' cold in NYC. The only way he could stand it was by appreciating the fabulous new coat he had bought earlier in the day, one that he would never wear in Southern California. Tonight was the first of the fashion shows he was invited to. Being a fashion icon had its perks. Designers had set him up with some awesome clothes, classic but edgy, just what he liked. He loved his rhinestones and glitter, but he also adored looking like a 1940's movie star when the occasion arose. Tonight's red carpet was one of those times.

 

"Adam, Adam, look over here! More to the right! Adam, MTV News, we need you over here for just a minute. Adam! DETAILS wants to know who you're wearing."

By now he was used to the yelling, the tugging, the smiling, but he couldn't wait to get inside for the actual show. This was business, though, so he posed and smiled his way through it.

He had just finished up with ELLE magazine's correspondent when Adam felt an arm around his shoulder. "Well, look who has become a star. So, you wouldn't kick me out of your bed, eh?"

The well-coifed ebony head turned around and the breath left his body. "Oh my God! I can't believe it's you!" Adam's arms went around David. "I knew we were bound to be at the same party or same event eventually, but it's still a shock. My hero!!"

They both laughed. "More like your molester," David whispered. "I kept waiting for you to come to your senses and turn me in to the police."

"I thought about it, but then I figured I wouldn't be able to give you a blowjob when I finally ran into you... not that I'm trying to seduce you or anything. It took everything in me to keep from laughing out loud when that interviewer picked you out of the thousands of jocks he could have chosen." Adam's look softened. "You gave me the courage to be all that I could be, you know? Are you really blushing? You are so gay!"

By now they were starting to attract attention from the reporters. "Do you two know one another?" someone shouted.

"We played for the same soccer team," Adam shouted back to the amusement of the press corp. "Just giving David a few pointers."

"You know, our life is so crazy with the kids and all, not much time for music, so it was a long time before I actually saw one of your performances on YouTube, at the suggestion of a few very impressive people, by the way. Something kept tickling the back of my brain so I watched it a few times then 'Bam!' it all came rushing back and I realized it was you. No more red hair, no more baby softness, no more insecurities..."

"Still lots of insecurities, but better at hiding it."

"I took time to read up on what you've done the last 6 or 7 years, listened to lots of your music, and always remembered that kid in the woods shivering from the cold."

"That wasn't all I was shivering from."

Again, they laughed as if it was only yesterday that they had seen one another. "I have to go, my wife's waiting for me, but Adam, I am so proud of you. Everything I read tells me you've become one hell of a nice guy, not to mention you beat me out on a poll asking who women secretly wanted to sleep with. That kinda hurt, you know? You take care and we live in LA, too, so give me a call sometime and we can go to lunch, maybe take it out into the woods for a picnic."

Adam shook his head, grinning as David walked away. His faith in the universe suddenly bolstered. There were some people who impacted your life dramatically and one of them was walking away right then.

"Adam, Adam..........." And so it continued.


End file.
